


Found

by TinySakura



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Dark, Amajiki Tamaki Needs a Hug, Angry Haruno Sakura, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dark, Depression, Don't trust anyone, Everybody Dies, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Haruno Sakura Needs a Hug, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hero Worship, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am why we can't have nice things, I need to stop tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Is there really going to be a happy ending?, Is this because I'm hurting?, Kaguya makes Sakura crazy, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Minor Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Multi, Ootsutsuki Kaguya is a shit head, POV Haruno Sakura, POV Midoriya Izuku, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Reviews make authors happy, Sasori is a Little Shit, Sasori will laugh at you when you cry, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko Being an Asshole, Suicide Attempt, Tbh I was actually high, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toogata Mirio is a Good Friend, Yandere Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, author is indecisive, booze also makes this author happy, everyone is hurting, i changed my mind, jk I hope I get a beta, no beta we die like Team 7, someone hug these children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySakura/pseuds/TinySakura
Summary: Haruno Sakura wanted to never be left behind by her boys again, even in death. She couldn't.Midoriya Izuku wanted to prove he was worthy of being called a 'Hero.' He will.Ootsutsuki Kaguya wanted everyone to suffer. They did.Aizawa Shota wants to protect the one thing he didn't regret in life. He does.Where everything is dark and depressing because the world doesn't let happy people survive.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Haruno Sakura, Amajiki Tamaki & Haruno Sakura, Bakugou Katsuki & Haruno Sakura, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul & Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Midoriya Izuku, Haruno Sakura & Ootsutsuki Kaguya, Haruno Sakura & Sai & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Haruno Sakura & Toogata Mirio, Haruno Sakura & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Haruno Sakura/Kirishima Eijirou, Haruno Sakura/Sasori, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, y'all! I'm back because I obviously haven't posted anything in a while and I absolutely hated how "so we're takin' the long road home" turned out so I decided to revamp it with inspiration from multiple authors who make me cry (DarqueDeath, Tsukiko Hoshino, Fire that Fox, Olivia, and Carmine, I'm looking at you) and so this wouldn't have been published without you all. 
> 
> So welcome to the new and improved: "Found"

They called him “Deku.” Useless, quirkless, not a special thing about him. So when the three of his middle school’s biggest bullies cornered him in an empty hallway he thought that this was going to be one sad way to go out. Dying at the hands of three bullies? True- their quirks were pretty powerful and true- it was three against one, but it still seemed a little... cowardly? Was that the word he would use in this situation? 

He wouldn’t get to live out his dream of becoming Japan’s Number One Hero: his dream of fighting alongside  _ All Might _ and defeating numerous villains. It was a solid dream, 

_ right _ ?

“You think you’re better than everyone, don’t ya?” Taunted Satoshi, a boy with an elongated neck quirk. He could probably choke him with that. Death by suffocation seems painful.

“O’ course he does. He’s always mutterin’ and tryin’ ta get the  _ apprehend _ on everyone in that book o’ his,” agreed Mitsuru, an older boy who failed to graduate last year (reading and writing were his worst subjects,  _ obviously _ ) with an electric quirk. Maybe he’ll get electrified. Quicker but much more painful.

“Then ya know what we gotta do then,” added Hatsu, a boy in the grade below them with a water quirk. Drowning then? Could he even drown his school’s hallway? Would they create a bubble around his head to drown him that way? (Wait, does he have time to write this analysis down?) Either way: slow  _ and _ painful. Creative though. Unless it’s waterboarding… Then not so creative and three times as painful and much  _ much _ slower.

Izuku’s eyes closed and he held his arms in an “x” crossing formation to protect his face from any blunt attack. A head-on attack does sound kind of stupid, now that he thinks about it. Is him cowering in the face of death more cowardly than three boys teaming up on scrawny little him? 

When he heard a thump and a yelp from Satoshi he carefully peeked out from behind his arms. He sure as hell did nothing to make Satoshi… What is that caramel smell?

That's caramel, right?

A girl had her fist out as she had just punched Satoshi who was laying on the ground holding his bleeding nose tightly. “Anyone else wanna pick on the String Bean?” Her voice was as cold as ice and her eyebrows were furrowed in disgust.The other two bullies turned to face her with shouts in the back of their throats when she used her fire quirk to burn off Misturu’s eyebrows and seared off a line down the middle of Hatsu’s hair. Her smirk turned devilish, “walk away and you can keep the rest of your hair and I’ll spare you from third-degree burns.”

“Shit,” cursed Hatsu. “She’s the  _ crazy one _ !”

Misturu picked up Satoshi and rushed the opposite way followed by Hatsu picking up his pace behind the limping duo. “She’s the psycho one!” Mitsuru's loud whisper didn’t escape the ears of either Izuku or his savior. He might as well have shouted it. He was the dumb one, remember?

The pink-haired girl’s (goddess at this point) lip twitched downward, nearly snarling at their retreating bodies. Blood red eyes turned back to black and found his own forest green ones and her smirk returned, “You good, String Bean?” Her eyes screamed violence and her canine teeth even seemed elongated.

‘String bean?’ Is that his new name? He’ll take it over Deku in a heartbeat if it is. A smaller part of him still wanted to correct her and everyone else. 

Izuku is his name. 

_ I-zu-ku. _

Midoriya Izuku couldn’t find his voice and simply nodded in response. He remembered who she was now:  _ Aizawa Sakura _ . The pink-haired, black-eyed, loner in his school. He remembered seeing her on the first day she was introduced to his class, halfway through the first semester of last year. He remembered the whispers his classmates spoke with her standing before them as if they were being quiet enough to not be heard.

  
  
  


**_\- (´・ω・) - ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ" - _(:3 」∠)_ -_ **

  
  
  
  


“I heard her parents forced her into a hospital for crazy people after she tried to kill someone,” someone in the front whispered.

“No way! I heard she actually killed them and had to go to jail!” Another classmate countered.

“I think her parents just didn’t want her and they sent her away, that’s what my brother told me,” a classmate on the opposite side of the room gossiped.

He knew that she heard all of it, even his sensei probably did. Why sensei didn’t put a stop to their horrible gossip astounded him. Maybe his teacher didn’t like her either? She had a massive, angry frown the whole day afterward.

But at least everyone respected her for her quirk’s power. He was a loner because he was powerless, useless, a “deku.” 

  
  


**_\- (´・ω・) - ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ" - _(:3 」∠)_ -_ **

  
  
  


So why did she stand up for him just now? When the rest of his school looked down on him, why did she fight for him like he was worthy of protection? Like he was worth fighting for? 

She stuck her hand out to shake his and before he grasped hers back he saw the most genuine smile he’s ever seen on her face. True- her smile was still a little feral, but it was honest.

Maybe this could be something he could look forward to.

Or maybe he would die after shaking her hand. You’ll only find out one way.

...he _survived_.

Bless every damn god and goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, ngl... this plot is definitely changed but still just as dark and depressing.


End file.
